soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Magus
'''Magus '''is a character that appears in Child of Light: Darkness' Revenge. He's not only the game's final boss, but is also it's main antagonist. He is a dark and evil warlock who wishes to take revenge on those who sealed him away in an ancient tome long ago. He is also the one who kidnapped Aurora and killed Artorius' father. Prior to Child of Light: Darkness' Revenge Little is known about Magus' backstory before the events of Child of Light: Darkness' Revenge, other than the fact that he once lived in a small town and at one point, he started to study dark magic. He apparently succumbed to darkness and shadow at one point in his studies and fell into the complete madness. He then went on to eradicate his entire town and later his country. To prevent further chaos to Lemuria, he was sealed away in a tome by the Seven Legendary Spirits and the tome was left in the Forest of Fairies, eventually being discovered by Belle and Alyssa and accidentally freeing the dark warlock. Personality Little is known about Magus' backstory before his corruption, though it can be safe to say he most likely was quite curious about dark magic and intelligent. After his corruption, he became dark, evil and malicious. After he was freed from his prison, he only wanted to seek revenge on the ones who had sealed him away. He also has little to no sympathy to those he harm or kill, since he killed Artorius' father out of cold blood and called him a "fool" for sacrificing his life to protect his son's. Appearance Most of his appearance is unknown due to the fact that it's mainly covered by a long, black cloak and most of his face is covered by the cloak's hood, only showing his lower jaw. However, he appears to be slender in physique and he appears to have amethyst colored eyes. Some of his hair is seen, and it seems to be quite spikey and is colored violet. He also wears a pair of black gloves and wears brown boots as his other bits of visible cloathing. Abilities Due to his studies of dark magic, Magus is able to control darkness to his beck and call. He is also able to transform into a dark dragon in the final fight with him. The attacks he uses in the final boss fight with him are: *Damage Increase (Increases damage when interrupted.) *Magical Mark (Creates armor protection for him or one of his minions.) *Unstoppable (Makes him or a minion immunte to interruption for a certain number of turns.) *Dargon's Cry (Deals heavy damage to all targets. Takes two turns to execute.) *Rumbling Roar (Quick and strong meele attack.) *Revive (Revives one of his minions with 800 HP.) Trivia *It's hinted at times that Magus is actually the spirit of Belle's father possessed by an evil spirit corrupted by darkness long ago. **The biggest hint is when after Magus defeat and he's sealed back into the tome, all that's left is an orb of light with a voice that reminded Belle of her father's voice. *In Latin, Magus' name comes from the word "magus", meaning "warlock". Category:CoL: Darkness' Revenge Category:Darkness' Revenge Bosses Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Males